1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to the field of construction of walls in commercial and/or residential buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walls in commercial and/or residential buildings are typically constructed of wallboard panels which are secured to a supporting framework which typically includes a plurality of studs, or upright supports, to which the wallboard panels are secured by fasteners, such as screws and/or nails. The studs may be made of metal or wood 2″×4″ lengths of lumber, as are known in the art. The wallboard panels may be gypsum wallboard panels, such as those sold under the trademark SHEETROCK®, by United States Gypsum Company, among other brands. Such wallboard panels typically are manufactured with a paper face on each side of the wallboard panel.